


荒原

by Tina1997



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997
Summary: 寂静岭au，为了衔接复联三





	1. 第一章

你来之前，这片土地可是一片荒原

1、  
看见那一丛玫瑰雕像时，Thor的胃里泛起了一阵的恶心，连带他的头皮也在发麻。  
那一丛黄铜玫瑰被雕刻得栩栩如生，叶片花瓣薄如蝉翼，凑近了看还能看见上面细密的纹理和细小的叶脉。花丛一侧的叶子微微抬起，整个花丛向另个一方向倒去，看起来是有风吹过，把这些娇嫩的花朵刮得东倒西歪。  
这种大师级的作品应该出现在国际知名的展览上，被玻璃柜子罩起来小心保护着，而不是出现在这个一团乱的世界里；花瓣上滑落的应该是露水，而不是黑色的鲜血和碎肉。  
——那些血肉来自于一只被他敲碎的怪物，代价是他这一身衣物也是基本报废了。  
他记得这个位置。七天前在阿斯加德小镇，这个位置是一丛盛放的红玫瑰，那些柔软又艳红的花瓣就像Loki饱满诱人的双唇。他记得这么清楚是因为Loki调皮去摸了花茎，却被刺破了手指。  
“疼。”她握着还在滴血的手指，嘟着嘴抽气。  
Loki总是这样，满世界地给他惹事，然后又委屈巴巴地回来求他善后。他的小女朋友天生就一肚子坏水，还是个娇惯性子。奈何她又生了副我见犹怜的好皮囊，雪肤红唇，水汪汪的绿眼睛一勾，绝大部分男人都会乖乖被她牵着走。  
Thor也是被这双绿眼睛勾来的。

他们相遇那会场景不算美好。他只是个块头过大的服务员，端着杯果汁给窗户口的客人送过去。窗户边只坐了个穿白裙子的女孩，黑发雪肤，曲线曼妙，光都在她肩头起舞。店里的男人们都在看她，不看她也不行，这儿不是她这种好人家的女孩该来的地方。她坐的那张桌子算得上是店里最整洁的一张，别的都油腻得让人发慌，客人也油得让人发慌。  
她在Thor端上果汁时冲他缓缓一笑，花朵绽开一般的笑，卷翘的眼睫下是动人的翠绿，Thor看清了里面只有他一个人。  
“谢谢。”  
下一秒他跟错吃了烂熟果子的兔子一样，咣叽一头扎了进去。

真不知道她这个脾气以前是怎么活下来的。Thor捧着她的手，小心翼翼地替她止血，先用了纸巾止血再从包里翻出创可贴，而那个小混蛋还在嫌弃他包得不好看，噘着嘴抗议。娇小的手掌在他的掌心扭动，因为疼痛一缩一缩的抖。  
“怕疼那就别去碰。”Loki嘟着嘴给了他一个鬼脸，说是鬼脸不如说是撒娇，小猫似的咪呜。她嘟起嘴的样子在Thor眼里也是那么美丽，原谅他贫瘠的脑子里翻不出那么多形容词，他只能从电视上、报纸上找到那些烂俗的形容词和段子，然后把它们一个一个数个Loki听，说得Loki一边笑一边打他，两颗廉价的耳钉在她身上闪耀得如同宝石。她就该是这样，Thor想，她配得起绿宝石，配得上凡尔赛宫，更配得起女王王冠上最耀眼的珍珠。她为什么会落在这里？为什么会落在他逼仄的小屋里，会落在他这么个没上过几天学的孤儿身边？  
“命中注定！这叫命中注定你听见了没！”  
酒吧派对上她喝得醉醺醺，头发散开披了满背，疯疯癫癫地对着Thor的耳朵大喊那些他一知半解的话，他晕晕乎乎只听懂了“命中注定”“你是我的”之类的一些词。只有这个时候她看起来才像个平凡的女孩，偷偷跳窗从家里溜出来，和男朋友嗨得烂醉，眼线化开来像是泪痕。那晚Loki醉得厉害，也疯得彻底，于是第二天起床时几乎要拿着把刀架在他脖子上逼他保密。  
同事们羡慕他找了个好女孩，说她穿着白裙子的样子就像玛丽莲梦露和奥黛丽赫本的结合体，你会在她的小腿上找到情欲，又会在她翠绿的耳钉上找到天使的影子（“我的玻璃耳钉这么厉害的吗？”）；他们从没见过Loki像对Thor那样对其他人笑过，没人会拒绝一个只为你而笑的姑娘。只有Thor知道他找的不光是个好人家的姑娘，还是个恶作剧之神，一个彻头彻尾的小疯子。Ms.Odinson在洗过澡的晚上会卷着毛毯缩在他的床头，黑发泛着水润润的光泽。她伸出一只脚若有若无地挑逗他两腿间的玩意儿，被压住后还跟被欺负坏了似的吱哇乱叫，完全忘了谁才是罪魁祸首。  
她用一秒让Thor爱上她，再用三天把她那些毛茸茸的玩意打包堆进了Thor的屋子。一个星期后，她就顺理成章地成为了Ms.Odinson，穿着素白的比基尼婚纱，戴着5块钱的小蝴蝶戒指——她亲自选的婚戒——还是塑料的，顶着头纱在沙滩上疯跑，一时间Thor竟分不清那白到耀眼的究竟是婚纱还是她奶白的小腿。


	2. 第二章

2、  
Thor背对着那从黄铜玫瑰坐下，力竭又无助。怪物在雾气弥漫的那一刻悉数退去，不然那堆血肉就会是他。现在这个小镇是雾蒙蒙地亮，明明是白天，但找不到太阳。他裤子上沾满了血污和碎肉，这幅样子在别的地儿一准要被带进局子，但他现在操不了那个心，只想找个安全的地方好好休息。不休息就没有精力，没有精力他就无法去找Loki，他相信她一定还活在这鬼地方的某处，只是被关起来了，对，被关起来了，她还活着，等着Thor带她离开这个该死的小镇。小镇，小镇，阿斯加德小镇，神陨之地，Loki的心驰神往之处，她对它魂牵梦萦，神魂颠倒，做梦都想化成镇子外草地上一只无辜的兔子，从此在那里蹦蹦跳跳不离去。

“我想我们蜜月去这里。”她举着手机上的旅游指南给Thor看——踮着脚尖——都怪Thor生得太过高大，和哥斯拉似的。热恋之旅，到旅行婚礼，最后变成蜜月之行，她从他们在一起的那天就开始筹划这趟旅行，并且无比放心地无限延期，但又固执地不死心，好似她从一开始就知道他们会一起走到最后。  
“你不觉得那很浪漫吗？Thor和Loki，我们好像注定就要在一起，还注定要去那个镇子。”也许天底下真的不止一对傻瓜父母会给孩子起这种奇怪的名字，二十年前复仇者那个组织出现后带出了一批狂热的青少年粉丝，没准儿如果他们的父母会相见恨晚。  
Thor当然知道那个传说。邪神和他的哥哥雷神一起，双双殒命于这片平原，他们所剩无几的子民在埋骨之地上短暂安身，勤勤恳恳，怀着对过去的怀念，十年过去这里已初具规模。  
“我们会去的。”他低下头亲吻未婚妻的额头。如果你想留在那里也没问题。

Thor突然发现这句话就是个错误，现在Loki真的要留在这里了……不对，也许她没有，她逃走了，被留下的只有他。他得出去，出去看看她的女孩是不是还好好地活着。  
Loki，Loki。Thor找了她七天，线索只有一张手写的便条，还是印着旅店可笑标志的便利贴。Thor一眼就能认出那是Loki的字迹，这女孩的手笔大开大阖，锋芒毕现，却在末端留着一个孩子气的小尾巴，一个短促的恶作剧。一个手写的“荒原”，除此以外没有任何别的指示。哪里的荒原？什么样的荒原？她为什么要去那个地方？这是不是她的又一个恶作剧？  
他记得他寻遍了每一处地方，徒劳又不知疲倦，亡了幼崽的母鹿，丢了伴侣的天鹅，失了领地的狮子，独行，失魂落魄。偶然得了一点点线索，就像溺水者抓住了浮木，但依然不见陆地。  
他近乎盲目地祈祷，不论是谁，只要能将Loki带回他身边就好，只要能将Loki带回来，只要能让他看到平平安安的Loki……

“原来这里还有活人？”  
来人步伐轻盈，一身工整的黑西装和笔直双腿，黑发散在肩头，在这个怪物横生的地方他竟然能活得如此体面，和他比起来Thor真像个难民。  
“你也是Loki？”Thor看见他拎着一个变了形的购物篮子，里面零零星星装了几袋不知从那捡来的食物：薯片，爆米花一类。华尔街的精英也会吃这种平民的膨化食物？  
“什么？”Thor看着他的绿眼睛，恍惚间他以为Loki套着一身西装来找他了。  
“它只猎食‘Loki’们，只要‘Loki’，Peter，Tony，Steve……那些统统不要，不然我怎么会被抓进来？”看起来他想在Thor身边坐下，但是被他周围一摊污秽的血肉生生吓了回去，“最近它吞的人似乎有点多，你是这几天第二个了。”  
第二个？Thor一把攥住他的手臂：“第一个是谁！”他有预感他看见了陆地，遥远但是终于在迷雾中现身的陆地——  
“放手。”男人皱着眉头，那一瞬间Thor真的看见了另一个‘Loki’——他的Loki——蹙着眉哭诉Thor弄疼了她，“跟我来，这里不安全。”

超市里比他想象中的整洁，没有腐肉和发黑的血迹，甚至飘了一股子空气清新剂的味道，还是柠檬味的。那个男人——Loki——领着他从后门溜进去，室内一片漆黑，他只忙着先堵上门，铁棍、椅子、桌子……他气喘吁吁地搬空了一整个房间，细瘦的身子累到发抖。Thor在墙上摸索着寻找开关，被他一巴掌打下去。  
“别开灯。”他控制不住音调，“门缝里的光会把它们引过来，去前面。”  
超市的前面被他武装得很好，他降下了所有的卷帘门，又倒空了所有货架，杂七杂八地把它们全部堵上  
“换身衣服吧。”他哗啦丢过来一套衣物，又在Thor转身换衣服时吹出一声下流的口哨，在Thor回头瞪着他时无所谓地反驳他：“我好久不见过活人了，还不能多看几眼？”

Thor又想起他说的那个“第二个”，第二个，第二个……  
“前一个是一个女孩。”Loki在他对面坐下，如同看穿了他一样开口，Thor才看清他眼里那一团死水，“具体没看清，她穿着白裙子，头发散着。”他在膝盖那个地方比划了一下，又在胸前划了一下：“裙子到这，头发应该这么长，太远了没看清……”  
“她去哪了？”  
“不知道。”Loki回复得很干脆，“那时候下一层要开了，我得找地方躲着。”  
“你为什么不救她！”  
“为了一个素不相识的人把我自己搭进去？”  
Thor看着他理直气壮的样子，无话可说。  
“要救她你自己去吧，不过你们多半走不出去。”他脱了沾了灰尘的外套，捡起脚边的一罐午餐肉砸给Thor，“Loki都是走不出这里的。”  
“我得去试试。”Thor捡起来那罐肉，“而且我不是Loki。”  
“嗯？那看来这地方转了性了。”他讽刺一样地笑笑，“看来我没来对时机，那么你是谁？”  
“Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
“没准儿那个邪神想他的哥哥了，就拉了你来。”  
“什么？”  
“我猜的。”Loki回答，“我在这儿苟活了这么久，总得知道点什么才能说得过去。我猜这个幻境是邪神的魔法，不然它怎么只抓‘Loki’？邪神那个骄傲的小性子可容忍不了别人叫这个名字。”  
“你怎么就知道这地儿是邪神的幻境而不是雷神的？”  
“我是搞神话研究的。”他得意洋洋，露出Thor讨厌的那种上层人士的骄傲嘴脸，“好不容易出了个活的，我干嘛不抓紧机会，结果一来就栽坑里了……”  
对于他吃瘪的这个事情Thor没心情去管，也许扔平常他还能对此笑笑，但是当下这个状态，他敏锐地意识到自己只能仰仗Loki，他在这里活的足够久，也知道足够多的东西。  
“我明天就出去找她。”他咳嗽一声，打断Loki滔滔不绝的抱怨，“你知道她往哪个方向走了吗，那个女孩？”  
“她是你妹妹吗？你俩可真不像。”眼见Thor手臂上青筋暴起他又收回了玩笑，“我看见她的时候她在中心，就是两尊雕像那里，那附近最近的庇护所是‘诸神的宫殿’。”  
Thor记得那两尊雕像，雷神和他的弟弟邪神，端坐于他们自己的王位上，头顶王冠，身披华服，沉静怜爱地注视这片新的家园。他还记得当初那股子震惊的感觉，不是因为那雕像栩栩如生，而是因为那手握神锤的雷神竟和他有八分像。“看来你真的当得起这个名字。”Loki咬着冰淇淋，前前后后围着雕像打转、赞叹，露出着了魔的表情，念叨着“一定要买一个迷你版的雷神带回去”。至于“诸神的宫殿”，倒不如说是一个博物馆，装满了阿斯加德过往的旧物。  
“不过你得等等了。”Loki自顾自地往嘴里扔一片薯片，把袋子揉的哗哗响，“今晚下一层就会开，那些怪物都会出来，你出去了也是死。”  
Thor觉得他在开玩笑，什么下一层，这是什么电子游戏吗？难不成他打怪物闯关还能升级？  
“难不成我打败了boss就能出去？”  
Loki还给他一个巨大的白眼：“兄弟，你可没有经验条啊。”


End file.
